Karaoke Time! Suna Style
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: The massive Karaoke Party with the Sand Sibs, Team Gai and ALL of Rookie 9 is back hosted by Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara! Ch 9 INTERMISSIONGaara Likes To Move It Move It
1. Pump it Up!

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 1- Pump it Up!

"GAARA! CLEAN THE KITCHEN! KANKURO! CLEAN UP THE LIVING ROOM AND MAKE SPACE!! I'M GOING TO THE MARKET AND I'LL BE BACK IN A FLASH!"

Gaara peered out of the kitchen as his elder sister dashed out of the house in a frenzy. Kankuro came in the kitchen and asked "Hey, wanna switch?"

Gaara nodded and immediately Kankuro's chakra began washing, putting dishes in the dishwasher, and drying the plates that didn't fit or couldn't go in. Gaara's sand filled the living room and skirted around the house, returning items to their proper places whether it be in the respective rooms or on the coffee table that was rarely used in the living room. They worked in silence and quickly finished within fifteen minutes.

"So…" Kankuro stated.

"What now?" the younger brother asked, his arms folded.

"I dunno."

"…Can we have a disco party?"

"Sure. Just as long as the music is off before Temari comes home."

"…YES!"

However, just before Gaara could clap his hands to get he music started, Temari rushed in the house, her assistant Megumi and Kirirkiri helping Temari carry bags. Immediately Kankuro jumped out of his seat to help Megumi, while Gaara slumped over to Temari.

"What's your problem? Why are you depressed? Doesn't matter, take these and put them on trays." Temari snapped at her youngest brother who complied wordlessly. Kirikiri poofed away and everyone began to set up dishes, and drinks. About half an hour later the doorbell rang.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Temari shriked, running out of her bedroom.

"Temari-sama! You zipper isn't zipped!" Megumi yelled to her. she stopped just as she grasped the door handle, zipped up her jeans, straightened her shirt and opened the door.

"Hi! Come on- oh it's you." She rolled her eyes. The man in front of her smirked back.

"Just let us in woman."

Smirking, she threw the door back and allowed Shikamaru in who was followed by Lee and Choji. She gave Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata hugs as they walked in and gave a polite hello to Shino and Neji. Naruto and Kiba loudly entered while Sasuke gave her a nod. Gaara came out of the kitchen and Kankuro came out of the hallway, freshly changed. The guests from Konoha filtered in and soon, the living room was full of laughter, rapid conversation, and boasting from the latest mission accomplishments.

Gaara stood up at the front and Temari and Kankuro joined him. The room quieted down and the guests stared at them.

"Ahem. Welcome to our home." Gaara stated.

"Yeah! It's nice seeing all- most of you guys again." Kankuro added.

"Kankuro! We are all excited to have you guys with us! There's food in the kitchen and if anything gets broken, well… I'll leave that to your imaginations!" Temari smiled sweetly as the group shuddered.

"Come on Temari, it's not like were gonna have a wild party or something." Kiba stated.

"You're in Suna. Here we do things… a bit different." She replied.

"Huh? I don't get it! But I believe it!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura yelled, nailing him in the head.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed as his hurting head fell into her lap.

"Ahem. Anyway, what Oneesan means is that here, we like to move it." Gaara said blankly.

"What?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"What my idiotic older sister and my ignorant younger brother are trying to say is that in Suna, we like to party! So get ready for a good one, cause no place is better to be than the Sabaku house!" Kankuro yelled as Temari readied her fan and Gaara glared at him murderously.

"Um, Kankuro-sama, we don't really party that mu-"

"Megumi! Shush!" Temari demanded.

"Hai!"

"Oh, by the way this is Megumi who's my assistant at work. She's heard so much about you guys, I couldn't invite her!" Temari introduced.

"Cool! Come sit over Megumi!" Ino said beckoning to her while Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata nodded.

"So… how's this gonna kick off?" Kiba asked.

"Black Eyed Peas!" Naruto yelled, suddenly revived.

"YOSH!! Let this party begin!"

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru made their way up to the stage and Gaara sat down next to Neji. Temari turned on the Karaoke machine and the music began to play.

Kiba took the mike and began

"_Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) 4x_"

The rest of the group chimed in and after, Kankuro soloed while everyone else did the backgrounds.

"_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right_"

"_They wanna hate on us (who)  
They be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s) _

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just"

Naruto filled in the descant while Kankuro took the group into the refrain.

"_Pump it (louder) 6x _

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right"

Naruto took the mike and Kiba filled in the background for him and Temari did the 'wow.'

"_Damn (damn) 5x _

Wow"

Shikamaru took the mike from Naruto and continued

"_Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!  
Come on, baby, do it_"

Temari took the mike form Shikamaru and took center stage, dancing slightly as she sung.

"_La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine_"

Just as Temari finished Kiba took the mike and everyone filled in and thye finished together with the refrain.

"_Pump it (louder) 6x _

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right"

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as they took a bow.

"THAT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL!! YOSH!! DO YOU NOT AGREE GAARA-SAN!?"

Gaara nodded. "It was very youthful indeed."

"Thanks!" Temari said flashing a grin.

"Actually, it was kind of loud." Sasuke said and the Sasuke Fan Club gasped as Kiba and Naruto pounced on him.

"So who's next?" Tenten chirped, ignoring the boys squabble and Ino and Sakura's shrieking.

Kiba jumped out of the fight and grabbed Shino onto stage. "Come on Hinata! Remember that song that we talked about for Shino to sing?"

"Oh yeah!" She said excitedly as she made her way up to the stage. They handed Shino the mike just as Sakura ripped Naruto and Sasuke apart, forcing them sit down and watch.

"Okay, Shino-san! You sing and Kiba-kun and I will act it out!" Hinata said pointing to the song.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway and Hinata pressed the button.

Song: Pump It, by the Black Eyed Peas

Karaoke Artists: Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Temari

I'm bringing Karaoke back, yeah! Them other poeple don't know how to act, yeah! Well, it's back everyone! Requests are open and ideas for a sweet Suna party are up for suggestion as well. I've got the next 4 songs planned out but after that, it's all you guys. Enjoy!


	2. Secret GYAHH!

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 2- Secret-GYAHH!

Shino coughed into the mike as Hinata and Kiba whispered excitedly in the background

"Hmm… I'll be he has a smexy voice." Ino said scratching her chin.

"You think so?" Tenten asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It makes sense." Sakura added.

"How?" The weapons mistress asked.

"Well, a mysterious guy + deep voice equals a dreamboat singer." Temari said scooting over to the girls with Megumi next to her.

"You guys really think so?" Tenten asked skeptically.

"Sure." Temari said shrugging while Sakura nodded her head.

"I bet he has a voice just like Shikamaru." Ino said dreamily.

"If he does then he'll defiantly serenade us…" Temari said quietly and turned to Sakura as she gasped.

"What?" The fan wielder asked.

"You just said that-"

"Shh!! It's starting!" Ino hissed, cutting off Sakura.

Shino coughed into the mike and had a blank stare, which is assumed because he had his glasses on, as he began the first verse.

"_There's a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow _

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name"

While Shino sang, Hinata and Kiba pretended to have guns and look like they were on a spy mission; "blending" into walls, attacking Neji on accident (Kiba's fault), and of course, doing the famous back to back pose which would have been rather humorous if the audience wasn't withering in pain.

"His- voice!" Ino croaked while covering her ears.

"I knew it!" Tenten said mournfully.

"Hu? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning over a grimacing Sasuke.

"Dobe. Shino can't sing worth sh-" Sasuke began before he was interrupted by Lee.

"YOSH! KEEP FIGHTING ON SHINO-SAN!!"

"Um, Lee-kun? Please sit. I don' think Shino-san notices our pain." Gaara said quietly, an uncertain frown on his face.

"Of course!" Lee said enthusiastically. "So- Gaara-kun! Your brother!"

"Oh, yes." Gaara said glancing down at his brother's "corpse." "He'll revive soon."

Shino on the other hand had no idea what was going on and plowed ahead with the rest of the song.

"_Beware of pretty faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
Ah, be careful what you say  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow _

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Lead guitar

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
While kissing persuasive lips  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name

Secret agent man"

By the time Shino had finished, Gaara was sitting next to an "Indisposed" pile. Sakura, Ino, Megumi, and Tenten were piled on top of the puppet master and even Sasuke had come close to joining them. Temari and Gaara were left with BVTD (Bad Vocal Twitching Disease) while Lee and Naruto were unaffected. Shikamaru and Choji had mysteriously disappeared as soon as Shino had begun singing… And Neji was ready to kill Kiba for "accidentally" kicking him in the head. Again. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his cousin asking how he liked their performance.

Shino stepped down and sat next to Naruto.

"Erm, great job Shino!" Naruto said flashing a smile.

"YOSH! IT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled enthusiastically, striking the Nice Guy Pose.

Shino turned to them and said quietly "Thanks." His glance then traveled to the "Indisposed" pile.

"Oh- eh-that's-um…" Naruto gave a pleading look to Gaara.

"Food poisoning." He grunted and Temari sprung up.

"I DID NOT COOK FOOD THAT PEOPLE GET SICK OFF OF! THAT IS **NOT**FOOD POISONING!" She screeched which happened to revive the "Indisposed" pile.

The suddenly revived Tenten grabbed Lee and shoved Neji, who landed on his face, up to the front.

"We're next!" She yelled and pulled her two teammates into a huddle. Sakura and Ino ,managed to sit down while Megumi was helped by Kankuro.

"Megumi-chan! Are you alright?" Kankuro asked the subject of his affection (who is completely ignorant to this fact).

"I'll be fine Kankuro-sama." She said shakily.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back up at the Gai Team who was ready to start.

"Um, everyone." Gaara said but over all the talking, he wasn't heard.

"Hey!"

Still no response.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the Kazekage.

"They look ready now." Gaara said quietly and everyone looked at the front where Tenten took advantage of the situation.

"Thanks Gaara-kun! And now Gai team will take the Stage!"

Song: Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers

Karaoke Artist: Shino

Background Entertainment: Hinata and Kiba

Thanks very much to my reviewers! Requests are still open for songs and party ideas. I want a few party ideas because like Temari said, Suna rocks harder than Konoha. I have one in mind already so as long as it isn't truth or dare or a kissing game, I will consider. Thanks again!


	3. WooHah Remix

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 3- Woo-Hah Remix

Tenten took the mike as Neji and Lee stood back to back behind her. The music started and everyone looked at each other questioningly as she began

"_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah_"

"Didn't they do this last time?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... wait a minute!" Temari said frowning. The up beat music had begun and Neji and Lee had taken fighting stances.

"_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Ya'll ready? (Neji)_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah_

_Yeah. (Lee)  
Let's Go! (Neji)_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah"_

"GOO LEE!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe."

"EHHHH?! What did you say teme?!"

"Shut up!! The song is actually starting!" Sakura yelled as Tenten began to dance around with the mike and Lee and Neji began to do different fighting stances.

"_Now here it is, want to make you move  
something with a funky Kung Foo groove  
something that will make you shout  
make you play to the crowd  
and make you want to turn it out  
so homies gather 'round (right 'round)  
I'll pick you up take you on go pound-for-pound  
'cuz I'm the only man who'll please ya  
i got a little something that'll tease ya  
so throw those hands up high (come on)  
shake your body move from side to side (thats right)  
cuz we just begun party people in the place yeah we're having fun  
oh yeah I'm gonna be a big star  
I'm gonna lay it on and go woo-hah  
cuz when the mood gets exciting (come on)  
when everybody's Kung Foo fighting_"

Just before the refrain however, Neji and Lee stopped showing off their moves by themselves and began to show them off through each other. They did pause in mid air however, for the backgrounds in the refrain which everyone thought was most impressive, with the exception of the hostess.

"No! Don't fight in the house!" Temari shrieked but it was no use. Everyone was into the show before them and the music was too loud for her to be heard.

"_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting - hunh (come on, hoo-hah)  
Those kids were fast as lighting - ha (woo-chop)  
In fact it was a little bit frightening - hunh (huh-huh-huh)  
But they fought with expert timing. – ha_"

As Tenten moved into the next verse, much to Temari's dismay, Neji and Lee continued to battle. After they nearly broke a vase, Temari began to run after them, yelling "STOP! DON'T FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!! I'LL TIE YOU UP AND GIVE YOU THE NISTIES WEDGIE EVER IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

"Ouch." Sasuke said.

"You have _no_ idea." Kankuro said, leaning past Kiba.

"_Sing it girl _

Sexy Kung Foo Fighter  
Let me take you higher

i got the moves baby

sing kung foo fighter  
take you higher

Aaaaw yeah!"

Sadly, Temari's efforts to stop the two Konoha ninjas were futile. Even her brothers ignored as she ran around saving china, picture frames, the television… partially the reason however for her failure was because Temari's running around had become a part of the show. So why would her two intelligent brothers, that she ruled over with an iron fist, pass up the chance to see her make a fool of her self? And of course, Tenten rolled right along like nothing was wrong.

"_There's bright lights on and no cold flow (so what?)  
A kung foo fighter in a disco  
he's out to take his chance  
he goes for honeys in the house and he goes for romance (he's on  
the floor)  
he's got a white suit on fight pants on and the night has just  
begun  
cuz when he lays it on with style  
a ladies man with a nice smile  
and right befroe his eyes  
sees a pretty young thing looking real fly (so fly)  
he wants to make the score  
so he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor  
he's giving her line after line  
she tells him that he looks real fine  
she sees the man's perfect timing  
just like when he's kung foo fighting_

_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting - hunh (come on, hoo-hah)  
Those kids were fast as lighting - ha (woo-chop)  
In fact it was a little bit frightening - hunh (huh-huh-huh)  
But they fought with expert timing. – ha_"

"Poor Temari…" Hinata said sympathetically.

"Yeah… oh well!" Ino said brightly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as Lee sailed over his head and was unable to duck as Temari's foot landed in his face in pursuit.

As Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro doubled in laughter at Shikamaru's "troublesome" accident, Sasuke decided it would be a lot more pleasant to sit with Gaara so he moved over to the Kazekage.

"This is rather entertaining." Gaara said to the Uchiha who nodded in response.

"_Sing it girl _

Sexy Kung Foo Fighter  
Let me take you higher

kung foo fighters everywhere  
throw those hands in the air  
the time has come to turn it out  
everybody let me hear you shout"

At this point, Lee and Neji had stopped fighting and joined Tenten around the mike, giving Temari time to catch her breath as she glared at them murderously. The Gai Team sung the first line and then gestured for the group to repeat after them.

"_1-2 Do the Kung Foo _

Crowd: 1-2 Do the Kung Foo!

Say 3-4 on the dance floor

Crowd: 3-4 On the dance floor!

Come on 1-2 Do the Kung Foo

Crowd: 1-2 Do the Kung Foo!

Say 3-4 on the dance floor

Crowd: 3-4 On the dance floor!"

After the bridge, Lee and Neji resumed their fight and Tenten continued to dance and sing as if Temari wasn't coming up behind her half-crazed or trying to grab one of her teammates.

"_One more time  
roundhouse kick karate chop too  
I'm gonna teach you all the kung foo  
its an eastern thing that's what I'm saying  
while the retro disco track's playing  
gonna make you shout, make you beg for more  
so get your body on the dance floor (come on girl)  
So boys and girls you know what to do  
throw those hands up and do the kung foo _

_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting - hunh (come on, hoo-hah)  
Those kids were fast as lighhing - ha (woo-chop)  
In fact it was a little bit frightening - hunh (huh-huh-huh)  
But they fought with expert timing. – ha_

_(chorus fades until end)_"

At the conclusion of the song, everyone clapped thunderously. Tenten took a bow and then Lee and Neji took their bows and the Gai team took a grand bow together. Megumi, who everyone forgot was there because she was so quiet, gasped and cried "Temari-sama!"

Temari was on the floor trying to drag herself towards Neji and Lee like someone trapped in the desert about to die.

"Temari-sama!" Megumi cried again, rushing to her friends side. "Are you alright?"

"Me-gu-mi. Pl-ease… wa-" But then words failed her and her head lowered to the floor and she remained motionless.

"Alright people move aside, move aside." Kankuro said to no one but Megumi really as he and Gaara walked towards their sister. Kankuro gently pushed Megumi aside saying "Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

"I hope she's alright." Megumi said worriedly.

"She was running around quite a bit…" Hinata trailed off.

"Why? What's up with Temari?" Tenten asked, joining the huddle now forming around Temari's unmoving form.

"All we did was move around youthfully." Lee said anxiously and everyone looked at him and Tenten like they were crazy.

"People, PEOPLE! Back away form the body." Kankuro said gesturing for everyone to move back.

"Wow, it's just like one of those murder mystery shows where the cool detective comes in." Ino said while Sakura nodded in agreement.

At her words, Kankuro grinned and nodded his head towards Gaara which said 'I'm so cool!' Gaara rolled his eyes and then looked at his sister's body.

"Do you think she's seeing the light?" He asked his older brother.

"Maybe. We better get her back."

"Hmm… do you think she'll be there long enough to find out what a carwash is?"

"A carwash?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah. I never found out…"

Kankuro looked at his brother oddly and poked Temari's body. When nothing moved he poked it again. Nothing. Poke. Nothing. Poke. Nothing. Poke. Nothing.

"Gaara," Kankuro began in a grave voice. "Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"It means-" Kankuro's face suddenly lit up and did a jig, to everyone's horror, and cried happily "FREEDOM!! NO MORE DISHES! NO MORE LIVING UNDER THAT WOMAN'S WRATH! WE CAN READ HER DIARY! WE CAN-"

Kankuro sadly never got to finish because Temari had suddenly been revived and proceeded to send her brother down the tunnel.

She grabbed the back of his shirt as Gaara asked "Temari? Did you find out what a carwash is?"

"No." she snarled as she dragged her brother down into the hallway towards their rooms. Everyone winced as rather evil laughter and screams of pain were heard except for Gaara who looked rather disappointed.

"Who's next?"

The group tuned in shock towards Shino who was seated next to Shikamaru.

"That's a good question Shino!" Kiba said scratching his chin.

"Where did Shikamaru go?" Ino asked.

"He's hiding. He's afraid Temari's wrath might come his way." Choji said munching on some cheese and crackers.

"Who's next?" Shino repeated.

The group fell into silence until Ino's face spread into an evil grin.

"Oh Shikamaaruuuuuuu!"

Song: Kung Fu Fighting, Remix by Fatboy Slim

Karaoke Artist: Tenten

Background Entertainment: Lee and Neji and Temari(?)

Just in case no one can tell, the Kung Fu Fighting from the first Karaoke Party was my favorite chapter. I love the song so much and once I found out that there is a remix version of it I knew it had to come back! For those who don't understand the whole thing with Gaara and the 'carwash', it's from my first Karaoke fic. And I'm not going to tell what a carwash has to do with Gaara so you will go read it and laugh for yourself. Requests are still open and thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. Frankie

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 4- Frankie

Tenten shook her head as Ino called her teammates name over and over with an evil grin on her face.

"She does realize that he'll never come out right?" She said aloud.

Ino whipped around and said slowly "Good point. Where's Temari?"

"Still killing my brother." Gaara answered indifferently.

"Umm… can you get her?" Ino asked sweetly and wordlessly Gaara stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Um, Ino-san, why are you asking for Temari-sama?" Megumi asked and everyone looked at her because they had forgotten she was there. Again.

"She wants to use Temari to find Shikamaru." Choji said in between chips.

"Ah, that makes sense. Temari-sama does complain about Shikamaru-san a lot…"

"I can't wait to see this then!" Kiba howled, laughing his head off.

"Me neither!" Naruto snickered.

"Shikamaru-kun, wherever you are, FIGHT WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Lee said striking a Nice Guy pose.

"Lee, I don't think he'll even put up a fight." Neji stated which didn't faze the Green Beast at all.

Soon, loud conversation broke out about how Shikamaru would be found and killed or if he would be killed before he sang or after he sang or if Temari would even harm a hair on his head. So, naturally, they didn't hear Sasuke speak up telling everyone that Temari had come back with Kankuro, Gaara, and a sullen looking unharmed Shikamaru.

"Is this thing on?"

Cries of pain were heard as the microphone squealed and the group looked up at the front to see Shikamaru.

"WHAT?! WE MISSED THE BEAT DOWN?!" Naruto and Kiba cried while Lee gave him the Nice Guy pose and everyone else just sat down.

"There was no beat down. All I had to do was ask nicely, _right_ Shikamaru?" Temari asked him sweetly who rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome woman.'

"Ino, which one?"

"Hu?" Ino asked, confused at his sudden question.

"Which song do you-"

"I'VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN!" She shrieked causing Temari and Sakura to cover their ears.

Shikamaru shrugged, fiddled the machine for a moment and the song began.

"_I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin"_

"Oh, the voice." Ino sighed.

"Yeah." Temari whispered.

"_I've tried so not to give in  
I've said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist, when baby will i know than well  
That I've got you under my skin _

I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'cause I've got you under my skin"

Shikamaru sang well but it was obvious that he really didn't want to be up there. That is until the music break came. His face changed from looking bored to someone whose light bulb just went on over their head.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes! Go!" Gaara yelled enthusiastically as he could.

"YOSH!" Lee added because he's Lee and that's what he does.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and listened to Kankuro and Kiba compare voices.

"Okay, he's got a good voice but he's not as funky as us." Kiba said pouting.

"Yeah. No one here can beat us when it comes to funk and well, just bein' cool." Kankuro agreed.

Sasuke snorted and chuckled with Neji who was thinking the same thing- Idiots.

The music kicked up again and Shikamaru gave a half smile, singing to himself

"_I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, how it yells in my ear!_

"Temari! He's looking at you!" Tenten squealed next to her.

"No," Temari hissed back but sure enough, the shadow ninja's visage was rosy and he was trying to catch her eye. When he did, his face turned rosier but he continued more heartily

"_Don't you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality!  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
_

_'cause I've got you under my skin_

_Yes, I've got you under my skin_"

Temari blushed as he smiled and waved off the enthusiastic clapping he received as he began to sit down. Tenten suddenly sprang up and ran to sit next to sit next to Hinata, which left the seat next to Temari open.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" Ino squealed as he sat down next to Temari.

"Troublesome." He said waving it off.

"Was it?" Temari asked in a low flirtatious voice which caused his faced to flush harder.

He didn't reply but looked smugly away and Temari laughed just as Gaara stood up and walked to the front.

"Ahem. I would like to have my share in this Karaoke fest." He said quietly.

"YOSH!! GO MY YOUNG YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Lee yelled and caused everyone to plug their ears.

"Yeah! GO GAARA!" Naruto yelled and Gaara gave a Nice Guy pose which terrified everyone. Including Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. And of course except for Lee who gave a Nice Guy pose right back.

"Ahem, I shall begin now." As he said this, Gaara raised his hands as though he was about to clap.

"Wait! Don't you need the mike? And to hit the button?" Sakura cried.

"I am the Kazekage. I don't _need _a button or a microphone to express myself in the Karaoke fashion."

"Oh noooo." Kankuro moaned.

"I can not believe he's doing this now…." Temari said shaking her head. She leaned out so she could see Kankuro and said "I don't know him."

"I don't either." He replied.

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! Temari-sama!" Megumi said causing Hinata to jump because as quiet as Hinata can get, she completely forgot Megumi was seated next to her. "Is Kazekage-sama going to-"

"Yes. Sadly, yes." Temari said, fake whimpering.

Then, to answer everyone's questions, Gaara clapped his hands twice and everyone gasped.

Song: I've Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra

Karaoke Artist: Shikamaru

Yes, I'm back!! I have kept my Lenten Promise and I have not gone on the internet for recreation since Lent began and until now, not cracking once. To keep me from cracking, I worked on 16 chpaters for my fic Two Years, 4 for this one, 2 oneshots, and 4 chapters for an new AU fic. I am exremely pleased and I am halfway done with Ch 8 for this fic. Then I can move onto intermission and continue with the second half. I am CLOSING REQUESTS because the first half is 8 chapters and the second half will have 8 chapters as well. That is a lot of time and I really don't feel like putting any more songs. I am planning on letting ths fic marinate in the ff archives some before I begin the third installment but more on that later. Enjoy the Karaoke!


	5. Burn Baby Burn!

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 5- Burn Baby Burn!

The room had immediately darkened and from out of nowhere, most likely hammer space, and a disco ball descended from the ceiling. As it rotated different shades of purple, blue, and any other bright color, it flashed around the room and everyone began to talk.

"It's- It's-!" Tenten cried.

"A bird!" Kiba cried and everyone stared at him.

"But it's-!" Sakura cried

"A plane!" Shino said enthusiastically which not only made everyone stop and stare and become afraid. Since when had Shino said anything enthusiastically?

"Guys it's-!" Ino began but yet again…

"S-S-SUPERMAN!" Hinata yelled and Kiba began to "fly" around the room while everyone ignored team 8.

"What is this?! I don't get it!" Naruto yelled, scratching his head.

Before someone could answer, Gaara had begun singing.

"_Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn_"

"Is this?" Sasuke began

"No it couldn't be!" Sakura gasped.

"SUPERMAN!!!!" Kiba yelled, "flying" with Shino and Hinata following him.

"But it is!" Ino cried.

"No! It's not possible!" Tenten cried.

"But HOW?!" Lee yelled with youth as Team 8 "flew" by him.

"I don't understand." Neji stated.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said frowning.

"I'm confused…" Choji said in between bites of his chips.

"HUH?!?!?!?!? WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto screeched.

Like a blossom, Megumi sprung up next to the wilted Temari and Kankuro, and yelled "A DISCO PARTY!!!"

And Gaara continued disco-ing, finger pointed and all.

"_To my surprise (listen) one hundred stories high  
People getting loose now, getting down on the roof  
The folks were screaming, way out of control  
It was so entertaining when the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say_

_  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down_"

Everyone stared at Megumi in shock (except for Team 8) who was disco-ing as well.

"Kazekage-sama throws the best disco parties right Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama?" She asked.

Temari and Kankuro refused to look at her, their heads down and hands blocking their view from their brother.

"We don't know him," Temari answered, "He's not related to us at all."

"I thought you liked the Kazekage's disco parties! You always said how it would be fun if Sh- waaa!!!"

Temari stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans as Sakura frowned. "Will Megumi be alright?" she asked looking down at Megumi's KOed figure on the floor.

"Yes, of course she will." Temari said sweetly and caused everyone to back away very slowly.

"_Satisfaction came in a chain reaction  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say_

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down_"

While Gaara was singing, Ino began to say back and forth to the music. Soon, she broke out into a disco dance.

"Ino! What are you doing?!" Sakura cried.

"If you can't beat em, join em!"

"That saying doesn't work in this instance Ino."

"Shut up Shikamaru! Besides Sakura it's good dance music."

Sakura looked at her friend and shrugged and began to disco. Soon Tenten joined her and Lee and Naruto formed a dance circle with them. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom, Neji went to get a drink, and Shikamaru and Choji sat on the couch watching Gaara. Kankuro suddenly sprang up and joined them because even he could not resist the urge to disco and only made a scene earlier because he was embarrassed. Temari began to disco as well and was unsuccessful in getting Shikamaru up as well. Team 8 was "flying" around yelling stuff about Superman. Still. And so Gaara went into the bridge and finished the song.

"_Up above my head  
I hear music in the air (I hear music)  
That makes me know  
There's a party somewhere_

_Satisfaction came in a chain reaction (can ya hear me)  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say_

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down_

_(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down_"

As the music died, everyone clapped thunderously but the disco lights stayed on and another tune began to come on.

"Hey, how does he turn-" Sakura began but she was cut off by Gaara clapping twice again and the disco ball and light disappeared and the room was once more the way it had been originally.

Everyone stared at him (well mostly everyone except for Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru) with their jaws dropped.

"Ne, Gaara-kun! How do you do that?!" Naruto screeched in awe.

Gaara smirked. "By clapping my hands."

"I want to try!" Naruto yelled and Gaara's smirk grew wider as he clapped his hands and nothing happened.

"Hey! How come it didn't work for me?" Naruto scratched his head as everyone watched him amused.

"Because I am the Kazekage and you are not." Gaara stated proudly and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am going to get this!" He began to clap his hands furiously and once he realized that it wasn't going to work he yelled, "One day, I'm going to become Hokage and I will be able to clap up disco parties! Believe it! Dattebayo!" He yelled and everyone rolled their eyes. Naruto then bounded up to the center of the Karaoke floor and said "And now I'm going to sing a song!"

Everyone looked at Hinata who stood off to the side of the front area mumbling. "Um-um-um N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-un!" She squeaked and he looked at her.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? You want to sing?"

"Hai. B-b-b-but m-m-maybe we c-c-c-can s-s-s-s-s-s-sing together!" She somehow managed to get the sentence out and Naruto grinned.

"Sure! What about this one?" Naruto said pointing to the screen and she nodded happily.

Song: Disco Inferno by The Trammps

Karaoke Artist: Gaara

Entertainment: The Disco Beat!

I do have to explain why Gaara is in love with discoing,because it is very OOC. To sum it up, it's ahuge joke between my sister and I. We make Gaara a social outcast and therfore, his social tastes are rather intersting. He is exremely gullible when it comes to social matters but still knows how to run a country and kick some tail. So never fear, those of you who are screaming "OOC!!!" IT is only Gaara's social life and his lack on knowledge on culture which makes him innocent (like the Icha Icha books. That's another topic my sister and I joke about.)


	6. Cheers for Life

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 6- Cheers for Life

Naruto pressed the button and Hinata blushed profusely as Kiba growled and Naruto acted (well he didn't really need to act) like nothing was going on. Rock n' roll came on and everyone watched them as Naruto began

"_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_"

"Hinata is going to sing this song?" Ino asked confused.

"You go girl!" Temari shouted and Hinata blushed harder. "Aww, poor girl, she needs more encouragement!"

"Yeah you're right!" Tenten said and Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement. The girls began to huddle together and the boys looked down at them curiously as Naruto moved into the refrain.

"_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_"

He handed the mike to Hinata and all the girls screamed loudly "GO HINATA!!!"

The sudden outburst caused a myriad of reactions. Hinata nearly dropped the mike and came in late on her entrance while Kiba howled because the loudest girl happened to be sitting near him. Kankuro jumped about ten feet in the air and Gaara turned his head slowly over to the girls and then back to Hinata again. Neji looked nervously down at the girls and shook his head and then clamped his hand over Lee's mouth who was about to give his encouragement. Sasuke had disappeared to the bathroom again and Shikamaru and Choji had winced and moved closer away from the girls.

"… _f-for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_"

Gaara stood up and the boys looked at him oddly. He cupped his hands by his mouth and yelled "Go Hinata-chan!" He sat back down as the girls began to whoop and yell for her.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, Hinata is a nice girl who seems out of the social loop like me. I thought I should give her my full support like Temari."

From around Kankuro, Kiba glared at him maliciously and the glare, of course, went unnoticed as Hinata moved into the refrain.

"_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_"

During the music break, Naruto began to dance a little bit and Hinata began to loosen up and dance with him. Kiba growled louder and, like no one else, was not prepared for Lee breaking from Neji's grasp and yelling at the top of his lungs, which is pretty loud considering Lee was usually about half that volume when he gave the Nice Guy pose.

"GO HINATA-SAN! GO NARUTO-KUN!! SING ON WITH THE POWER OF YOUR YOU-"

He was sadly cut off by the rest of the boys who had pounced on him and proceeded to tackle him. The girls however, fueled by Lee began to cheer for Hinata even more as they moved into the bridge.

"_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_"

Shikamaru and Choji looked around and the shadow user frowned.

"I can't hear anything." He said plugging ears, blocking out the boys rambunctious yelling at Lee and the girls cheers.

"Meneither. I'm going to see if Sasuke is done in the bathroom." Choji said getting up and Shikamaru sighed.

Shikamaru looked at the girls and then at the boys and he really did want to listen to Naruto and Hinata sing who were in the end choruses of the song. I mean, how often did Hinata come out of her shell with Naruto around? Besides, it was good entertainment to see Naruto shake his tail when he defiantly couldn't.

"_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_"

"Hey." Shikamaru said but no one heard him over the karaoke, the girls, and the boys yelling at each other, mostly Kiba who was obviously jealous of Naruto.

"Hey." He said more sternly but no one heard him. He frowned, made some hand signs and before anyone knew it, they were caught in his kage mane causing everyone to plop down and sit. This caused the girls to be rooted to their places but the boys were not so lucky. Neji was in his chair but Kiba was on the ground while Kankuro was sitting on him. On top if his legs was Gaara and sitting on Neji's left knee was Lee. Shino had somehow landed face down on the ground but there they were stuck, full of pain.

"Let go!" Temari shrieked and demanded at the same time.

"No! I want to hear the rest of the song and I can't with you all yelling and screaming." He snapped.

"Listen to her or you'll get it!" Kankuro snarled and Shikamaru's face became angry.

"The only thing I'm going to listen to is Naruto and Hinata!"

Despite all of the shadow ninja's effort to get everyone quiet, he had missed the last chorus and the end of the song. His face scrunched up but then sighed and released the kage mane, awaiting his doom from either Temari or Kankuro.

Both of them rushed towards him at the same time but Kankuro got there first and grabbed his collar and an oblivious Naruto went over to Lee and Gaara. Cheers from the girls were heard as Hinata walked over to them.

"Listen you shadow punk-"

"Don't you touch him!" Temari shrieked and her brother looked at her sharply.

"Hey, what happened?" Naruto asked, the room falling quiet.

"Well, to make a long story short, Shikamaru used his kage mane on everyone to keep them quiet and now has to await judgment form my siblings. I don't know which one will be more merciful though…" Gaara said trailing off, watching his siblings enter the staring contest, Kankuro still holding Shikamaru's collar.

"Let him go." Temari growled. "Only I'm allowed to inflict pain on him."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tenten whispered and Ino smirked evilly.

Meanwhile on the boys side, Naruto asked "Why did he use the kage mane?"

No one answered him.

"Hey Temari, why is that only _you_ can harm him?" Ino said smirking.

Temari's face flushed red and she pointed her finger at Kankuro and screamed "NO BREAKFAST!"

Kankuro dropped Shikamaru's collar looking at her dumbfounded. While Shikamaru was muttering things about women being troublesome he slipped away so Temari couldn't turn on him and Kankuro cried out to her on his knees.

"But why my beloved and all powerful sister! I was only looking out for your best interests! He had caused you harm my dear sister! You know that I would never do anything to purposely incur your wrath!"

"Well, if you behave then I shall reconsider." She said coldly and everyone looked at them oddly. All that over… breakfast?

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he cried kissing her feet and everyone looked at Gaara who exhaled a large sigh of relief.

"Thank you Temari for being merciful upon my unknowing brother!" He said reverently and she scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, where did he go?"

There was a silence and Ino pointed towards the bathroom and Choji and Sasuke were seen coming towards them slowly. Temari briskly set out to the bathroom and Tenten shook her head and said grimly

"You know the sand sibs are crazy when…"

Everyone winced as they heard Temari's yelling and everyone hoped he would really come out alive. This time there was no doubt that he was having damage done to him, he couldn't weasel out of this one.

Sasuke walked up to the front and stated "I want to sing some Green Day. Anyone want to sing with me?"

"I will." Gaara said moving up to the front and Neji followed him. Everyone sat down and ignored the shouts coming from the bathroom's direction and watched them as Sasuke hit the Go button.

Song: It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Karaoke Artists: Naruto and Hinata

Requested By: StormWolf77415


	7. Emos Aong the Boulevard

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 7- Emos Along the Boulevard

The music started and Sasuke took the mike.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone"

"Oh no, here we go again. Fun times with the emos." Kankuro groaned and Kiba nodded. The Sasuke Fan Club however thought otherwise.

"Go Sasuke!" they yelled and Tenten and Hinata covered their ears and Sasuke continued and all the boys sung at the refrain.

"_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk a...

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_"

Sasuke handed the mike to Neji who sung

"_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_"

"Wow. I didn't know Neji could sing." Tenten said and Hinata looked at her surprised.

"Of course he can sing! He sings in the shower all the time!" Hinata said and Tenten looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Of course! How could I not know? Father complains about it often, saying he is just like his father in that regard."

"Wow. What a revelation." Tenten said, looking amazedly at her teammate as he was singing the verse.

"_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone _

Read between the lines  
What's fcked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"

"Ooooooh! He said the F woooord!" Ino said covering her mouth.

"Yeah, like you've never said it before."

"Shikamaru! You're alive!"

The shadow ninja blushed and looked away from her and Temari jumped over the couch onto the seat in between him and Ino.

"Of course he is! I couldn't kill him. That would set bad relations for Suna and Konoha." Temari said simply and Ino stared at her like, no wait, _because_ she was crazy.

Neji coughed before he got ready for the refrain.

"_I walk alone  
I walk alone _

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone"

Neji then handed the mike to Gaara who sung

"_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_"

Suddenly, Kiba ran up and wedged himself in between Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey!" She yelped but Kiba ignored Sakura and turned his attention to Hinata.

"So, Hinata…" He said trying to act cool which caused Kankuro, who had moved in between Shikamaru and his sister to get a close up view, to laugh.

"Um yes Kiba-kun?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, uh…" He scratched the back of his head and blushed and Gaara went into the bridge.

"_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..."

All the boys moved together to sing the last refrain and "rock out" at the end of the song.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._"

"You have a really pretty voice Hinata-.chan, you should sing more often." He said quickly and she beamed.

"Thank you Kiba-kun!"

"Poor Hinata. She doesn't realize he's head over heals for her." Temari said while Kankuro laughed.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious!"

Temari rolled her eyes as the song ended and the Sasuke Fan Club cheered loudly.

"Oh Sasuke! You were great!" Ino said running up to him.

"But I thought you were better!" Sakura protested, batting her eyes at him.

Feeling rather jealous, Naruto said loudly "Sasuke-teme is an okay singer but I'm much better!"

There was silence and all eyes were on Sasuke. The challenge was too obvious for him to ignore, if he really wanted to in which he wouldn't anyway because he would take any opportunity to make fun of Naruto.

"Oh? I highly doubt that Dobe."

"Yeah right! Any song you pick and I'll tear it to shreds!"

"You're on. To be fair, I'll let you pick a song for me."

"Deal!" Naruto yelled and he bounded up to the front. Everyone became quiet, watching their ordeal play out. Naruto suddenly grew a wide grin, hit the play button and sat down. Sasuke looked at it and paled.

"No way."

"Deal's a deal!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke looked at the song and the dreaded music came into his ears. He couldn't be outdone by Naruto though. That would be much worse for his pride. So, he sucked in air and began to sing.

Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Karaoke Artists: Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara


	8. Laka, Maka, Whaka, Kaka Heroes?

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 8- Laka, Maka, Whaka, Kaka Heroes?

Sasuke cringed as the upbeat music came on and the group looked at each other with bewildered faces, that is until Kiba and Kankuro bust out laughing. Sasuke glared at then evilly and the lyrics began.

"_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_"

Temari's eyes watered and Tenten had already succumbed to laughter when Naruto yelled "Falsetto teme!"

Sasuke scowled and glared at him even more as he raised his voice to its high pitches, imitating the female voice in the song.

"_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_"

Gaara turned to Temari and said excitedly "Falsetto Temari! Falsetto!"

Lee and Naruto turned to their friend, shocked.

"Gaara-kun! You too can indulge in the youthfulness of falsetto?!" Lee asked astounded and in his extremely high pitched falsetto respond

"Yep!"

"Gaara, you know what Temari tells you about your falsetto." Kankuro said in a warning tone.

"oh, i don't care."

"Ookay…"

"Wow! That's so cool Gaara! Believe it!"

"Naruto shut up! I can't hear Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"Who wants to hear Sasuke?" Kiba snorted and Kankuro chuckled snidely as the Sasuke Fan Club glared at them. The two girls focused their attention on their icon as he continued,

"_(Waka... Waka... Waka...)_

_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)_

_Ecstasy (ecstasy)_

_Rhapsody (rhapsody)_

_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)_

_Waka Laka make you fly_

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,_

_Just for you, never blue_

_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life_

_Now it's Waka Laka time_"

"Hahaha!" Gaara squeaked randomly and Temari looked at him.

"Gaara, stop using your falsetto."

"I don't want to."

"Gaara, do it now. You know what will happen."

"Umm, no. And I can do what I want because I'm the Kazekage and you're not!"

Temari frowned and shook her head and the group tuned their attention back to Sasuke who was looking like a murderous intent was growing on his face as each beat passed by.

"_I wanna live (I wanna live)_

_A brand new day (A brand new day)_

_Go far away (Go far away)_

_To Waka Laka place_

_A Waka time (A Waka time)_

_To feel so fine (To feel so fine)_

_A Waka Laka flight_

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_"

"Hey, what's Waka Laka?" Ino asked suddenly turning to Sakura who shrugged.

"I thought it said Maka Laka." Hinata said confused.

"I heard Whaka Kaka!" Tenten exclaimed confused and the girls turned to her puzzled.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to say it." Tenten said grinning and the girls rolled their eyes or in Hinata's case shook her head.

"Hey, Temari's smart! Let's ask her!" Sakura suggested and Ino smirked.

"Sure, if she's not getting cozy with Shikamaru." Ino snorted and the girls laughed as Temari turned to them upon hearing her name.

"What did you say about me?"

"Oh nothing, we wanted to know what Waka Laka was." Tenten said casually.

Temari's face was blank for a minute and she then turned to the boy slouching in the couch next to her.

"Hey! You! What's Waka Laka?"

Shikamaru shrugged and shook his head slightly. Temari turned back tot hen and said "No clue. I think it's a made up word."

"Weird." Sakura said.

"Yes but," Megumi said interjecting and scaring everyone because everyone forgot she was there again, "it seems that we are getting quite the entertainment with it."

Temari grinned. "Well put my dear!" and Hinata giggled as Tenten laughed and the Sasuke Fan Club glared at Megumi, which went unnoticed.

"_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_"

As the song finished, Kankuro and Kiba were on floor, rolling with laughter. The Sasuke Fan club screamed loudly as he stomped off the stage and stopped in front of Naruto and glared.

Naruto smirked at him and slid around to the front where he took his place. Sasuke plopped down, daring someone to say something so he could have something to kill.

"good luck naruto!" Gaara squeaked and Temari shook her head as Lee yelled

"YOSH! SING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto grinned as he stood up there and the music began as the upbeat he began to bounce with the beat.

"This will be funny." Tenten said grinning and the girls nodded.

"go naruto!" Gaara squeaked in his falsetto as Naruto screeched in his.

"Gaara! Stop speaking in your falsetto!" Temari yelled from around a couple people and the Kazekage sighed.

"okay… uh oh." He said as his voice remained unchanged.

"Kankuro shook his head. "You didn't listen to your wise elder siblings and now everyone will make fun of you. Have fun trying to get your voice to normal again."

"nooooooo!"

"

Naruto would have been rather humorous and was to the group of girls as he was wiggling around vertically and shaking his butt, which he called dancing. However everyone else was focused on the predicament on the Kazekage.

"MY FRIEND! YOU SEEM TO BE IN AN UNYOUTHFUL PREDICAMANET!"

"Is unyouthful even a word?" Choji muttered and Shikamaru shook his head while Lee stared intently at the Kazekage that looked like he wanted to punch someone. Shino did punch Kiba who was rolling around on the floor in hysterics along with Kankuro. Kiba paid no attention to his teammate and laughed harder. Gaara watched them murderously but said nothing and Naruto plowed on with the rest of the song.

"

When Naruto finished, he walked over his audience with a frown. He looked at the girls that were in hysterics, over him, and then at Kankuro and Kiba while Lee was yelling in Gaara's face. Everyone else seemed to be watching Lee and Gaara or zone out into space, or in Shikamaru's case, sleeping.

"Oi! What happened?!"

The room fell silent at Naruto's yelling. There was an awkward pause until Gaara stood up.

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

Kiba and Kankuro looked at the Kazekage in disbelief while Temari rolled her eyes as she got up to go into the kitchen.

"GAARA-KUN! YOU'RE VOICE HAS BECOME YOUTHGUL AGAIN!!" Lee yelled and Kiba and Kankuro gave each other a glance and then bolted to an unknown place, which was wise, considering the look Gaara was giving them.

"Alright! Break time!" Temari called and everyone got up to get food, leaving the duel between Sasuke and Naruto to be left undecided.

**INTERMISSION**

Songs: Waka Laka by EMC2 and Cartoon Heroes by Aqua

Karaoke Duelists: Sasuke and Naruto

Winner?

Next up is a regular chapter as an intermission, like the end of this chapter says. Sorry for the delay. End of school year plus lack of inspiration to write is not a good combination.


	9. Gaara Likes To Move It Move It

Karaoke Time- Suna Style!

Chapter 9- Gaara Likes To Move It Move It

Everyone had gotten up to get plates and eat and chat and more importantly take a break from the karaoke action. Temari was bustling about in the kitchen, forcing Shikamaru to help her make sure everything was out and that there were enough plates and things. Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto were laughing about Sasuke's falsetto while Sasuke was being bombarded at how awesome it was by Sakura and Ino. Choji was carrying a light conversation with Neji, Shino, and Tenten while Lee was explaining the power of Youth to Megumi.

As Gaara went for the root beer float his sister had made, hi hand bumped into another.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-san. Please, take this one."

"Sssss-sorry! Y-you have it!" Hinata squeaked and he took it and then held it out to her. She smiled and took it.

"T-thank you Gaara-san." She said softly.

"You're welcome. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, I am. Though, I think the disco party coming out of nowhere beats all of the songs."

"Thank you. That technique is a special secret technique that has been handed down to each generation of-"

"GAARA! STOP MAKING UP STORIES!" Temari yelled from the kitchen and Hinata laughed. Before Gaara could say anything back to Hinata, Kiba came up in between them.

"What's going on over here?! Hinata is he bothering you?" Kiba demanded and before she or Gaara could respond he talked again. "That's it! I challenge you to a DDR face off!"

with that, Kiba stomped off to the living room while Kankuro began to hook up the PS2.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other confused until Temari came up with Gaara's root beer float.

"He's jealous that you were talking to her. Just go kick his butt k' Gaara?"

"Oh. Okay." The Kazekage said and he headed over to the living room while Hinata was still very confused.

Everyone gathered around the TV to watch the face off and as Gaara stepped onto the DDR mat Kiba declared the rules.

"Okay,' I Like To Move it Move It' by REEL to REEL on heavy got it?"

"Umm, I've never played this game before and-"

"Okay let's go!"

Temari, from the kitchen shook her head chuckled as she saw her brother covering his mouth to keep from laughing as well.

Everyone began to yell and cheer as the music began but both contestants were so focused on the screen that they didn't even hear them.

"YOSH!!! GO GAARA WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Get em Gaara! Or Kiba! Or Gaara! Or Kiba! Or-"

"Dobe, shut up or cheer for one person. No wait, just shut up!"

"EEH?! WHAT WAS THAT TEME?!"

"Go Kiba-kun! Go Gaara-san!" Hinata shouted meekly as Tenten let out a whoop next to her.

"Go Gaara!" Sakura and Ino screamed while Choji nodded his head as he munched on the cheese and crackers.

Shino and Neji sat were at the back table at the food now that it was clear and Shikamaru was watching them from behind the couch.

The song ended and all was quiet as the grade roulette clicked. Then it slowed, and slowed, and slowed and then- Kiba: A Gaara: AA.

"CONGRATUALTIONS GAARA-KUN! AND THE FIRST TIME YOU PLAYED TOO!! YOSH!"

That was about the only thing that Temari heard as she busted out into laughter and Kankuro came up to her laughing his head off as well. Megumi walked into the kitchen and shook her head.

"Wow. You would have thought he would have known that since the DDR is here in the house that Gaara-sama has played the game before."

Kankuro put his arm around Megumi's shoulders and said "Let me fill you in on a little secret. He's from Konoha and, well, they're jus not as sharp as us Suna nin."

"How long has he played for?" Shikamaru asked as he threw his plate away and Megumi looked at Kankuro.

"Except for that one." He said.

"And Sasuke and Neji and Shino." The shadow ninja said as he left the kitchen.

Fortunately, Kankuro was spared answering to Megumi because Naruto had hooked the Karaoke back up and was now calling all the boys to the front.

"Men." Megumi said and Temari laughed as the boys formed a somewhat huddle to decide what song to do together.

A/N: All I have to say is wow. Temashika-forever, you got really really lucky. I didn't think I was ver going to touch thi fic again. Then I read through it and decided to waste more time and write the intermission chapter. Wow. I'm still astonished. Well, I hope all of you that follow this enjoy! 


End file.
